steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Onix
This is the 13th episode of The Legend of Onix series. Summery The day Onix was destined to return is finally here and the gems must brace for battle against their most powerful foe yet. Plot The episode begins with Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Emerald, Sapphire, and Moonstone in the beach house talking to each other about Onix's return. Emerald said to them "Well the day is here fellow gems, Onix will return when the sun sets, we still don't know where he will spawn on this planet, but when Emerald and I can sense his presence we will be able to stop him." Most of the gems seemed rather worried about the whole thing especially since they would be clashing against the most powerful of The Three Brothers. Suddenly the warp pad behind them activated and from the light appeared Peridot and Lapis Lazuli seeming to be ready to fight with Peridot have a belt around her waist that has a set of metal spikes to control and what appears to be a water jug a source of water in case they track Onix to somewhere that doesn't have water. Steven seemed rather happy about this but at the same time he was rather unsure about all of this since they don't seem to have any form of upper hand against the fallen king. Steven walks outside alone to clear his head looking at the sun as it begins to set knowing that Onix will return any second now. Greg was seen driving his van on the beach seeming to be rather worried about the whole thing and Steven walked down to talk to his dad. "Hey Dad, well, Onix will return any second now, I just want you to know if I don't make it out alive I just want you to know how happy I was to be your son." Greg began to cry and hug Steven tight saying to him "Shtoo-ball, I promise everything will be ok. And let me tell you something that might help you against this Onix I heard about." Steven listened carefully as Greg said to him "Rose was able to stop many enemies of Homeworld, but most of the time she never even drew her sword for battle, she took a peaceful approach and stopped Homeworld gems simply with reasoning. After all if this gem is a king, I am sure he will be willing to listen." Steven smiled and hugged Greg as the sun finally completely set, a rumbling was herd in the ground and suddenly a massive column of dark matter raised from the top of the lighthouse at the top of the hill. The gems all ran out seeing this massive spire of dark matter and Emerald knew for a fact that this is where Onix will return. They all ran up the hill all summoning their weapons for battle except for Steven who in his heart and mind didn't think he will need to use violence to stop him. Suddenly the massive column of dark matter began to glow purple and from the column of dark matter emerged a set of glowing red eyes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrxBVMo_x-A Suddenly a figure began to come out of the column of dark matter and soon, the figure was clearly seen. The fallen king had returned with his black and purple royal armor, his dark matter crown, and a set of glowing solid red eyes that stare straight through your soul. Emerald approached first and said "Onix, you have to stop this, can't you see the damage you have caused to you kingdom." Onix then said in a strange voice that appeared to sound demonic "You think I care about this pathetic kingdom?! They are nothing but pawns in the true plan and the universe shall crumble at the hands of my power!" Emerald and Sapphire knew there was no way to get through to him so they summoned their weapons ready for battle as did the other gems ready to take on the fallen king. But as for Steven, he didn't summon his shield, he thought deep in his heart that there was a better way to do this. Onix summoned two glowing purple orbs in each of his hand ready to take them all on by himself. Emerald then shouted "ATTACK!" to the gems as they all rushed in to fight, except for Steven. Onix descended to the ground and began by firing massive waves of dark energy at the gems which did knock some of them back, but for those who could manage to avoid the horrible wave of dark magic, they continued their attack. Emerald rushed in rapidly slashing at Onix with all of his might, but every strike he gave he couldn't land. Onix then gave a light jab to his chest freezing him in time, then he kicked him back into the other gems knocking him down. Sapphire began by generating massive amounts of ice crystals ready to impale Onix. But when he fired them at the fallen king, Onix created a dome of pure dark matter and made it explode releasing a terrifying amount of energy at the gems surrounding him. The force of the attack was strong weakening them all, But one gem was still unharmed and that was Steven. Since he didn't engage in the fight he didn't suffer any significant damage. Onix approached Steven and said to him "You honestly think you or your army can stop me, nothing can stop me, no matter what you throw, I will always conquer!" He raised into the air and combined the two orbs in his hands forming a massive ball of dark matter ready to finish of Steven. Even after all that he did Steven didn't want to hurt him and soon Onix released his orb of dark matter and just as fast as he could fire it, Steven summoned a massive version of his shield to block the shot. Onix was shocked he could block such an attack but what was more shocking to him was the fact he recognized that shield and knew exactly who it came from. For a second, his eyes turned from glowing red to purple with black pupils and said in his normal voice "Rose..." Steven was shocked to hear this but as soon as it happened Onix cringed in pain and soon his eyes returned to normal and said to himself in his demonic voice again "You fool, don't let your past interfere with your future, You know what you have to do" Onix paused and gave an evil grin and said "Very well, TO THE TEMPLE OF BROTHERHOOD!" Onix then beamed up into the air and in a flash disappeared. As for the others, they began to get up from all the damage that they took against Onix shocked but not surprised that even with their numbers, they were no match for him. Steven's thought began to go crazy thinking of what just happened, but he did notice something on the ground. It appeared to be a shard from Onix's armor. With this shard he would be able to resurrect Rose once again and after seeing what happened had a feeling that would do some tremendous good. Emerald stood up and looked to Steven surprised that he was able to survive Onix's attack. "You... you survived, Not many gems can survive an attack from him." Steven at first didn't answer since so much was flowing through his mind unable to process it all. Emerald looked to Steven's hand and saw that he managed to get a shard from Onix's armor. "You have it, a piece of Onix's armor, one of the 3 pieces that will activate the jewel of life. Do you still have it?" Steven then used his free hand to activate his gem causing the jewel to float out into his hand. Emerald then summoned his claws and shredded a fine piece of the metal of his claws and Sapphire approached chipping his mask slightly to offer as part of the key elements to activate the jewel. The other gems gathered around to see what was going on and as Steven took the pieces, he thought of Rose and hoped that this would work. He pressed all of the key pieces with the jewel causing it to glow bright in a beautiful rainbow of colors. The jewel levitated into the air and suddenly beautiful flashes of pink lights emerged from the gem in an amazing display. The jewel turned into a glob of mass as it formed into the shape of Rose's gemstone. The glob solidified and turned into proper color glowing a magnificent shade of pink. After the lights displayed from the gem as it formed it stopped glowing and fell to the ground. Within seconds, the gem glowed and in a flash of light the gems couldn't believe their eyes, it was Rose, alive again. But what was on people's mind was if she recalled any of them. Rose looked to Steven and was frozen stiff for a second and said "Steven... Steven!" She ran to him and Steven ran to her as the two joined in each other's arms in a deep hug finally back with her family. Pearl's eyes began to tear as she ran in and joined in the hug along with the rest of The Crystal Gems. Rose then said "I can't believe it, how is this possible?" She looked up and noticed Sapphire and Emerald and smiled saying "had a feeling you made this possible." Emerald said to Rose "Thank your son, for he was the one who resurrected you, I just told him were the jewel of life was." She looked to Steven and kissed his for head thanking him for resurrecting her. "But enough with the reunion Rose, we have a serious matter on our hand, Onix is back." Rose was frozen stiff from hearing his name again and Steven noticed something was up. "Mom, I have to ask, did you know Onix?" Rose at first was hesitant but knew that she had to answer to this. "Yes Steven, we did know each other, and the truth is... We were in love" which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Rose Quartz *Greg Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Onix (debut) *Sapphire *Emerald *Moonstone Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Onix. *This is the episode that brings back Rose. *Steven is shown to be able to store things now in his gem. *Onix seems to remember his past with Rose as he stops fighting when he sees Steven's shield. *Lapis's water jug is a reference to Katara's water holster used in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes